How soon is now?
by Werinaya
Summary: Harry sitzt am See und denk über das geschehene nach, setting Ende Band 5 somit leichte Spoiler Gefahr. meine erste Song Fic!


How soon is now?

Vorwort:

Also das ist meine erste Song- Fiction, also hab etwas erbarmen mit mir! Der Song nach dem ich Geschrieben habe heißt wie der Titel How soon is now? Und ist Orginal Gesungen worden von Love Spit Love und wurde neu Aufgelegt von t.a.t.u. . Die Story ist meine Version vom Ende von Harry Potter Band 5. Um die Geschichte auch den Personen zugänglich zu machen die Band 5 noch nicht gelesen haben, wird die Person die Stirbt nicht Namentlich erwähnt. Aber das es ein Special Fan von Harry ist, naja so viel war ja schon vorher bekannt. Ein wenig Spoiler gefahr! 

Setting:

Harry sitzt am See allein und Denkt nach.

Zeit: Ende Band 5

__

I am the son and the heir 

Die Tage waren schnell vorüber gegangen und immer noch schwirrten ihm Dumbledores Worte im Kopf umher. Er wollte dies alles nicht, er wollte vergessen, wollte zurück und alles ungeschehen machen. Doch was Dumbledore ihm eröffnet hatte, stellte seine Welt auf den Kopf. Nicht dass es leicht für ihn gewesen wäre in den fünf Jahren in Hogwarts. Aber das hätte er wirklich nicht erwartet! Cho Chang ging etwas weiter am See spazieren. Harry lehnte sich zurück, wollte nicht gesehen werden. Sie warf einen Blick zurück, erkannte ihn nicht. 

__

Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar

I am the son and the heir

Er wünschte, er wäre ein ganz normaler Schüler hier in Hogwarts. Ohne diese verflixte Narbe auf der Stirn. Ohne seine besondere Verbindung zu Voldemort.

__

Of nothing in particular

Harry sah zum Schloß hoch, oben im Krankenflügel lagen seine Freunde. Zum Glück würden wenigsten sie überleben! Der See glitzerte im Sonnenlicht, der Himmel war strahlend blau. So blau wie die Augen von Dumbledore. Harry hatte lange genug in sie gesehen, als er verstehen wollte was ihm der Direktor da eröffnet hatte. Dumbledore hatte auf grausame Art und Weise die letzten Stunden für Harry wiederholt. Ihn leise auf Fehler hingewiesen. Nicht Harrys. Nein, die von Dumbledore. Wobei Harry sich immer noch schuldig fühlte.

__

You shut your mouth

How can you say

I go about things the wrong way

Harry lehnte sich vor und sah wie Cho im Schloß verschwand. Etwas tief in ihm schmerzte als er sie nicht mehr sah. 

__

I am human and i need to be loved

Just like everybody else does.

Er stand auf und ging am See entlang. Ignorierte hier und da die freundlichen Zurufe seiner Mitschüler. Mal hob er einen Stein auf und warf in zornig in den See.

__

I am the son and the heir.

Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar.

Bald kam er an einem Teil des Sees an, wo sich keine Schüler mehr aufhielten. Hier war es ruhiger. Die Sonne wanderte unablässig weiter über den Himmel. Es war ein verboten schöner Tag.

__

I am the son and the heir

Of nothing in particular

Dumbledore! Er, der Unfehlbare, hatte Fehler gemacht und Harry war in dem grausamen Spiel der Mächte zum Ball geworden. Ein Spiel, in dem es Opfer, Verlierer, aber auch Gewinner gab. Nur dass diesmal seltsamerweise alles auch auf Harrys Seite zutraf. 

__

You shut your mouth

How can you say

I go about things the wrong way

Harry blieb stehen. Beobachtete wie Hogwartsschüler lachend über den Rasen auf der anderen Seite liefen. Einige lagen herum und genossen die schulfreien Tage bis zum Abschlußfest. Die Prüfungen waren vorbei und in wenigen Wochen würde auch Harry seine Ergebnisse wissen.

__

I am human and i need to be loved

Just like everybody else does

Mittlerweile waren ihm die Prüfungen egal. Bald würde im Zug nach London sitzen, zusammen mit seinen Freunden. Doch etwas würde fehlen. Etwas würde nicht mehr da sein und bereits jetzt brannte die Leere in ihm. Es würde eine einsame Zeit bei den Dursleys werden

__

There´s club if you´d like to go

You could meet someone

Who really loves you

So you go and you stand on your own

And you leave on your own

And you go home

And you cry

In ein paar Tagen würde er wieder in seinem kleinen Zimmer sitzen und versuchen die Zeit bis zum nächsten Schuljahr zu überwinden. Harry blieb stehen, wurde zum stillen Beobachter. Wobei stehen bleiben nicht richtig war. Tief in ihm wußte er es. 

__

And you want to die

Vielleicht würde er bis dahin die Kraft finden seinen Freunden zu eröffnen was er war. Was Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte. 

__

When you say it´s gonna happen now

When exactly do you mean?

Fast konnte er sich vorstellen wie sie dann reagierten. Zuerst wäre Stille, vielleicht er würde auch etwas Angst in ihren Augen sehen können und dann? Tja, was dann?

__

See I´ve already waited too long

And all my hope is gone.


End file.
